


Gone

by Prism_Streak



Category: Vampire Hunter D
Genre: F/M, Leila went back to school, One Shot, Sad, post- Bloodlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Streak/pseuds/Prism_Streak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes our past comes back to haunt us. Sometimes we don't survive it.<br/>And sometimes, just sometimes, it's the best thing that could possibly happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

The night was dark, and the stars shone clearly, blocked only by the trees of the forest. In a clearing close to the edge of a small village, two men stood opposite each other, swords drawn. It was inevitable, this duel, which only one could come out of alive. One had been determinedly hunting the other, despite the second’s efforts to evade him.  
They stood, silently daring each other to make the first move. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the taller of the two rushed at his opponent, his blade slicing a gash across the other’s chest, but nothing deep. The second turned, the wound already beginning to heal, fury burning in his red eyes. He attempted to run his opponent through while his back was turned, but the man twisted around with incredible speed, and he blocked the strike without effort. As they continued in this manner, it became clear to both of them that they were evenly matched. Neither could deliver a fatal blow, as they constantly switched between offensive and defensive. It was going nowhere. The battle would last till sun up, when one of them would burn in the daylight.

~~~~~~~~

She’d fallen asleep. Again. How was it, she wondered, that she could stay awake through history lectures and the mindless gossip of the other women around her, and yet when she tried to get something important done, she fell asleep. She tossed the paper she’d been writing in the trash bin. The ink was smudged, no use in handing it in now.  
She sighed. Deciding sitting around and moping wouldn’t help anything, she got up and walked outside. It was quiet, there was no one yelling at her, nothing to chase. She almost laughed. It could be considered boring, this life of perpetual routine, meaningless words and sounds in the meaningless existence of someone who was now just another meaningless girl. Pitiful, really, how easily she had given up. But it didn’t matter now, did it? The past was gone, after all.  
Just then, a loud crash echoed through the woods. She doubted anyone else heard it, as her house was closest to the trees, by a wide margin. She tried to tell herself it was a deer, or something stupid like that. But it hadn’t sounded like a deer. She decided to see what was happening, but before setting off, she ran into her house and grabbed her old gun, just in case the past wasn’t as gone as she thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His back hit a tree, the impact shaking the ground around him. He got to his feet, gripping his sword in both hands, poising himself to counter another attack. He was strong, but while the night remained, the other had the benefit of endurance, a fact that would lose him the fight, he was sure.  
If he was honest, he didn’t care. Everything he lived for was gone. Life was always the same, the only variables being faces and names. All the people he cared for were either long dead, or had left him. He was used to that by now, as he would outlive any human. Everything seemed black and white now, devoid of emotion or color. It had been that way for a century, never changing, never becoming any more bearable. Maybe that’s why he never wore color anymore, he couldn’t see it, or at least couldn’t notice it, everything, every person, friendship, love, and hate; nothing was ever different. They were all grey.  
His opponent rushed at him, blade lifted. He got ready to block, but something else got his attention. Footsteps, heading toward them. Running, from the sound of it. He lowered his sword, the tiniest bit, to see if he could recognize who it was, if he knew them. In the second it took him to listen, the man he was fighting saw the opening. A sudden, intense pain shot through his stomach as the long blade ran cleanly through his body.  
He did not register what happened next that clearly. There was a gunshot. The man holding the sword fell away, and the blade was pulled quickly from his abdomen. As he crumpled to the ground, someone caught him, letting him lean against them. They were surprisingly strong, considering that, from what he could tell, the where relatively short, slim, and probably female. He was about to ask who had caught him, when a quiet voice whispered, barely audible;  
“D?”  
He knew that voice. He remembered that it belonged to someone who had trusted him, who had saved his life, only to leave him alone to pursue an education and a life. He tried to lift his head up, but found he didn’t have the strength, mental or physical, and ended up falling farther toward the ground, so the girl was supporting him fully. But now, he could see her face. Hair that fell just past her shoulders, concerned eyes that seemed to be unsurprised to see him, though her voice had conveyed the opposite. Her mouth was turned down slightly, in worry and shock, an expression he had only seen her wear once, the first time he saw her.  
“Lei… Leila M- Marcus?”  
She smiled ever so slightly; she seemed relieved that he remembered her. But then, how could he forget?  
“Hey.”  
He stared at her. In the three years since they’d seen each other, she had stopped looking so much like a girl, and seemed to have matured in more areas than her face; She sounded older too.  
“C-could you… talk?” he asked. She stared at him, caught off guard by the strange request.  
“Just… talk. I don’t really c-care about what.” she looked like she was about to cry, and stayed silent for a minute, unsure of what to say. She glanced at him, took a breath, and began:  
“I wanted to kiss you, you know. That day under the tree, we were trapped, and I felt so helpless, if Caroline came along I’d have to defend both of us, and I didn’t think I could. But nothing came, and we were just sitting there. You were so kind to me, even though I’d been awful to you. It annoyed me, you knew everything about me without even trying, and it should have been creepy, but it wasn’t. It was just… comfortable, I guess, because I needed to tell someone. And there you were. You listened, and you never interrupted, never ridiculed me, just listened. Your life must have been much worse than mine, and yet you showed me nothing but compassion and sympathy. No one had ever been that kind to me. I didn’t realize how badly I needed a friend until I had one- sort of. I can’t tell you how much I wanted to kiss you then. Still do, as a matter of fact.”  
The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her cheeks darkened, and she looked away, not knowing what sort of reaction to expect.  
“So… do something about it.”  
“What?”  
“You said th-that you wanted to kiss me. Do something a-about it.”  
“But you obviously didn’t want me to.”  
“I did.”  
“What?”  
“I did. I still…I still do”  
She looked at him, as if he had started speaking Latin. Then, slowly, she leaned down, and brought their lips together.  
When she pulled away, she was crying, but she was also smiling, just the smallest ghost of a smile, but he could tell it was there.  
“Lei…la”  
“hm?  
“Your eyes…”  
“What about them?”  
“… …. They’re blue.”  
“Of course they are”  
“I never noticed.”  
‘’…Oh”  
There was a moment of silence. Neither of them quite knew how to fill it.  
“You’re very beautiful, you know.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m glad you were the last thing I saw.”  
He closed his eyes, turning his head very slightly, as if he were going to sleep. He was, in a way, for a very, very long time.  
Her eyes widened, the shock of what had happened hitting her like a tsunami. She couldn’t breathe for what seemed like an eternity, holding him in her arms, just sitting there.  
“NO!”  
The scream was loud and sudden, as she bent over holding him to her, as if he would wake up if she held on long enough.  
But she was to late.  
He was gone.


End file.
